


Pee Party for Two - A Completed Roleplay Story

by MasterXploder



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I'll stop typing now, Omorashi, RP? More like RPP, Roleplay, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: (This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)To celebrate Annette's birthday, Byleth treats the studious Blue Lion to a private tea party. The only problem is the nagging pressure in her bladder. Little does she know, Annette has the same problem, and is a bit less scrupulous with this issue than her teacher.Originally the product of a private RP with Omorashi.org's RileyCat23, the transcript is now edited into a proper story format. Check inside for the link to the original transcript version.





	Pee Party for Two - A Completed Roleplay Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first attempt at writing a RP, where I kept passing off the story to a second person as we each wrote from the perspective of a different character. Specifically, I wrote Female Byleth's side while they wrote from Annette's side. This version of the story has been reformatted from the usual RP transcript into more of a traditional setup. There may still be some weird perspective shifts, just a warning.
> 
> If you would like to read this story in its original form with minimal editing, follow the link below:
> 
> https://www.omorashi.org/forums/topic/52656-pee-party-for-two-a-fire-emblem-three-houses-completed-roleplay/

A cool breeze gently stirred Byleth’s hair as she walked across its grounds underneath the early afternoon sun. As the newest professor of Garreg Mach Monastery, every step she took was to somewhere she needed to be, whether that was the classroom, the training grounds, or even the office of the archbishop herself.

But right now, her path was taking her to the student quarters, for today was the ninth of the Harpstring Moon. It was not an important date for herself, but rather for the girl she meant to speak with. Yes, today was the birthday of one Annette Fantine Dominic, a student in her class. Byleth was a firm believer in celebrating one's birthday, and she would be treating the girl to the same ritual she gave all her students: a simple tea party underneath the large canopy outside the reception hall. Just the two of them together, able to put their feet up for a bit and enjoy some tea and treats while making pleasant conversation.

Walking up to the door of Annette's room, Byleth could hardly wait to surprise the dedicated, hard-working girl. She raised her hand and knocked loudly, just in case Annette had stayed up late studying and was presently passed out again.

"Annette, are you there? It's Professor Byleth," she called out.

Beyond the door, a snort and a sound of momentary confusion from the room’s inhabitant rang out before Annette replied from within, trying to sound awake and alert as she responded. "I-I'll be right there, Professor!" She called out as what followed were the sounds of the girl rushing to get ready and presentable to her professor.

After a minute or two of muttering and stumbling around from within the room, the door opened to reveal Annette herself. Although her eyes betrayed her sleep deprivation and she seemed to have lost a battle at taming her bedhead, she was still present and gave her professor a bright smile as she stepped out. "Hey, Professor! How are you doing today? Did you need me for something?" The girl greeted in a chipper tone, her blue eyes sparkling as she spoke.

Byleth felt the urge to giggle a little at Annette's perkiness despite the fact that she had been sound asleep just a minute ago. It reminded her of a certain other professor, though perhaps not so severe. At the very least, she hoped Annette actually had some undergarments on. Still, she kept her composure as any good teacher should.

"I'm sorry to have stirred you awake," said Byleth. In truth, she didn't think a student should be sleeping in so much on a weekday, but she supposed she'd let it slide just this once. "I actually need you for something important today. Are you available right now?"

"Oh, I think I am, yes. I forgot why, but I wasn't assigned any chores for today, not even cleaning. I'm sorry for sleeping in so late, but I was studying really hard for the certification exams coming up..." Annette said as she looked down a bit guiltily, knowing how Byleth felt about students sleeping in. In fact, just the other day, Professor Manuela asked for Byleth's help to give Linhardt a proper scolding to try and break his habit of sleeping during class. It worked for about a week or two before Linhardt was gripped by sloth's sluggish influence yet again, leading Manuela to resign to giving him lecture notes after class.

"So, Professor, what's this super duper important task you need help with?"

_ Oh dear, she's pushing herself too hard again. _ Since becoming Annette's teacher, Byleth had quickly caught on to the girl sometimes being a little too studious for her own good. It reminded her of her mercenary days, when Jeralt would hammer in that taking breaks was an essential part of the training and working process. Even if Annette had been preparing for her certification exam, all the studying in the world wouldn't do her any good if she was mentally and physically exhausted come test day.

That's why it was especially important that Annette at least get a moment to breathe and relax. "Here, come with me. It'll be easier to show you than to explain," she slightly fibbed.

Annette, who was quite eager to learn whatever she could, saw this as a new task to try her hand at and to challenge herself with, considering Byleth was usually able to explain the task if she'd done it herself already. So with a slightly clumsy skip in her step, she followed her professor, trying to hide a yawn under her hand. As they were walking, however, her attention was turned to her lower abdomen, where she felt a dull aching. Then the realization that she hadn't taken her morning pee hit her like a full force Raphael punch and she looked away nervously.  _ Hopefully I can get this task done quickly... I could really use a pee break right about now... _

Byleth had to admit, watching Annette have such a perky walk after just waking up made her a little envious. Much to Jeralt's annoyance, she hadn't always been the "up and at 'em" type in the mornings, though that had quickly changed since coming to Garreg Mach, oddly enough. Maybe it was the fact that she had a lot of rowdy students under her wings now.

Regardless, Byleth kept her focus on the trail ahead as they walked. It wasn't long before they came up to a junction in the path. One led to the small courtyard where their tea party awaited. The other went to the lavatories of the student dorms. Upon reaching this, a faint niggling feeling ate away at the back of her mind, like there was something she meant to do before summoning Annette. She couldn't quite remember what it was, and as such kept walking towards the courtyard.  _ It must not be all that important, anyway, _ she mused.

Annette looked longingly at the lavatories as she shifted and squirmed a little in her walk. She seemed a little curious as to where her professor was taking her. She really wished she could ask Byleth to excuse her for a quick break to relieve herself, but she didn't want to lead her into thinking that she was trying to hide from her duties. She wasn't Bernadetta, after all....  _ C'mon, Annette, keep it together! You can knock this out right quick and take your spot upon that blissful throne! And upon that throne, you can unleash a waterfall the likes of which Fodlan has never seen! Agh! Stop thinking about water, it's making it worse! _

A short time later, the normally blank-faced Byleth found herself smiling a little bit as they reached their destination: a small courtyard mostly sequestered by tall hedges, with a set of tables underneath a large canopy to provide shade and protection from the elements. It was devoid of other students at the moment, for right now was peak time for chores, training, and personal studies. Upon one table in the middle was a set of fine teaware, including cups for two and a plate containing several delicious sweets, all set up by one of the staff in the dining hall.

"Well, here we are," she said, turning to Annette.

Annette took in the scenery. It seemed all too familiar, the scent of freshly baked sweets along with the crisp scent of apples, but with a touch of sweetness... It was one of her favorite brews: sweet apple blend! She found herself excited by the whole scene, and realized that this super secret assignment was really a surprise tea party with the professor! She giggled at the surprise as she smiled ear to ear at Byleth. "That wonderful-smelling tea, those super yummy-smelling sweets... Professor, did you throw me a tea party?! Thank you so much! Pardon me for asking, but what's the occasion?!" Annette asked with excitement, having obviously forgotten that today was her birthday. She probably wasn't fully awake yet.

"The occasion?" For a moment, Byleth thought Annette was joking. Had she really forgotten such a date? Then again, it wasn't all that impossible, she supposed. Between her sudden waking and being called by a professor for a task, it seemed feasible enough that some things would slip her mind.

"Why Annette, today is your seventeenth birthday," declared Byleth, "And this little party is my present to you, for being an upstanding student and a sweet girl besides." She motioned to a chair. "Please, take a seat. All this tea and dessert isn't going to enjoy itself, you know."

"M-My birthday?! Oh goddess, you're right, I forgot all about it! Hehe, how silly of me! It's so sweet that you remembered!" Annette's smile only seemed to brighten as she directed it towards Byleth, taking her seat and awaiting Byleth's permission to indulge in the sweet beverage and cakes before her. Even if it was her birthday, that didn't mean she could slack on her manners.

Once again, Byleth suppressed the desire to quietly laugh to herself. She had expected that Annette would try to claim she had some super important study and couldn't sit down for tea, but seeing the young girl so enthusiastic about it put that worry firmly to rest. She wasn't going to keep Annette waiting, even if the girl was displaying good manners, so she took the other chair and sat down.

_ Oh dear... _ That's when she finally noticed it: an uncomfortable pressure in her groin making itself known as her body shifted slightly to take a seat. Byleth had completely forgotten to visit the toilets before going to see Annette, and now suffered from a bloated bladder. It was a byproduct of her mercenary upbringing; the constant travel, training, and fighting meant that stopping to relieve herself was simply not an option most of the time. As such, she had no choice but to learn to push through it, and the result was a large capacity along with the ability to endure for much of the day if needed.

This had an unintended effect as well: Byleth no longer really noticed that she needed the bathroom until it was an urgent matter. This meant she would often have to remind herself to stop and go pee. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't gone since the previous night. Of course, she wasn't about to excuse herself now, not when she had just sat down to celebrate Annette's birthday. She had dealt with worse, and she doubted this party would last terribly long anyways.

Instead, Byleth grabbed the tea kettle and poured a cup for both herself and Annette, doing her best to ignore the sights and sounds of water flowing from a spout. "I hope it's to your liking," she said, "I've been told you're quite the fan of apples."

Annette took a sip of her tea and panted slightly as she put the cup back down. “A little too hot at the moment. But it’s so good! My favorite kind, actually.” She then looked over to see a warm, frosted, strawberry pastry that just  _ begged _ to be eaten. So she grabbed it and began to munch on it while the hot tea went through her. “Yeah, I’m a really big fan of them! Especially when they’re baked into pies or made into a filling for a yummy pastry! Ooooooh, maybe I’ll bake some pies for our house when I’m put on cooking duty again. I’ll even get Mercie to help so it’ll be super good!”

Just hearing about Annette cooking delicious pies was making Byleth feel peckish. The girl could be quite the cook when it came to anything involving fruit. Byleth couldn't resist reaching for a treat herself: a small madeleine cake with a hint of orange-lemon zest. It was a lovely combination of flavor and texture, albeit one that left her itching for a drink to wash it down.

Giving a couple quick puffs of breath on her cup, Byleth took a nice sip, the heat warming her mouth and throat as it traveled to her stomach. Annette was definitely onto something with how well the taste of apple worked as a hot beverage. "Mmm," she sighed as she set the tea down. "I look forward to whatever you and Mercedes can come up with, as long as you remember to save a slice for your teacher." Byleth then put a hand to her chin. "You know, while we're on the subject, is there a favorite recipe you love to cook in particular? We might be able to talk whoever's on cooking duty into trying to make it for everyone at dinner time."

“Honestly, I’m not too good at normal cooking... one time I was trying to cook different types of birds to make a sort of poultry special meal, but I almost burned the kitchen down because I left the oil for the oven too close to it and it ignited while I had the birds in there... it’s... kinda why I had to cast blizzard on the kitchen... that’s why the whole dining hall was colder than usual...” Annette admitted with embarrassment as she remembered the tongue lashing she got from almost every monk and knight and miscellaneous student that was left with heated leftovers from the previous evening while repairs were made to the kitchen.

“If I wanna cook anything that’s not sweet, I usually ask Ashe or Dedue for help. They’re better cooks than I am. But with them I usually end up making a delicious King Bull steak, accompanied by some mashed potatoes and a side salad.”

_ I was wondering why the dining hall was so cold that evening. _ Byleth recalled the unpleasant chill down her spine as she tried to keep warm by eating the hastily-heated leftovers. It had been one of the rare times she actually wore the sleeves of her coat, rather than letting them hang behind her as usual. It had done little to help the goosebumps that formed on her arms and legs, but worst of all was the cold making her aware of a sudden need for the restroom. Needless to say, she hadn’t stuck around in the igloo of a dining hall for very long that day.

"Mmm..." Byleth quietly groaned, as the memory of a past urge to pee only reminded her of her present predicament. She subtly squeezed her legs together under the table. This was not the best train of thought to be on; she needed to focus on something else. "Well, making mistakes is always an important part of the learning process," she told Annette. "Don't let it get you down too much. I'm sure you'll learn to laugh about it someday."

As she finished, Byleth took another sip of tea. Talking about being cold was making her want some more of the warming beverage, so this drink was a bit bigger than usual.

“I just wish they didn’t scold me so hard. Seteth really gave me an earful... But this isn’t a pity party. I’m sorry, Professor.” Annette apologized as she put her hands in her lap to subtly hold herself. She figured she’d let her tea cool, even though the smell of it was oh-so-tempting. She also didn’t want to agitate her need to pee any further.

“Sooooo Professor, anything interesting happen for you lately? Are we gonna be going on another assignment soon?” All of this idle chatter was a feeble attempt to distract her from her predicament. If this didn’t work, then she’d have to switch to plan P!

"Anything interesting?" Byleth tilted her head and rested it in her hand. Truth be told, nothing but interesting things had happened since coming to Garreg Mach. Becoming a professor, having a strange young girl seemingly stuck inside her head, discovering she has a very rare Crest... none of those were really things she should discuss with one of her students, though. The only other thing she could think of was her dire need for a bathroom, her bladder now sending an unpleasant pulse through her body every so often. Again, not a good topic for a birthday tea party.

"I can't say anything all that interesting has happened recently. Not compared to the rest of this year, at least," she said. "As for an assignment, I did receive a request from Seteth the other day. It seems he wants us to engage in a practice battle against some of the soldiers from the church. He claims it's as much training for the church as it is for our class, but I have a feeling he'll be keeping more of an eye on us than them."

She looked over at Annette, and noticed something a little... off about her. Like there was a bit of tension behind that cheery disposition of hers. "Oh, but I don't mean to make you worry. I'm sure you'll all do well as always," she said with a smile. With any luck, Annette would not notice the hint of strain on Byleth's own grin.

“Y-Yeah! Those church soldiers will remember this one! Especially when I hit ‘em with a nicely-aimed fireball or two!” Annette said with renewed vigor as she did her usual dual fist pump that a lot of the girls on campus seemed to do when excited. She then gave a soft gasp as she moved her hands back to her lap and went silent for a few seconds. “A-ahem... We won’t let you down, Professor.”  _ Oh no! I got too excited at the challenge and a little bit came out! Not good! Now I have to go worse! I’m probably gonna have to execute plan P even sooner... _

_ Well, that was quite the change in temperament. _ Not sure of how to respond, Byleth lifted her cup and took another sip. Her eyes widened a bit at how little tea entered her mouth. Had she already drank that entire cup? Now that she noticed, there was a pleasant warmth now resting inside her belly.

Unfortunately, this warmth only served to remind her of the painful pressure just below her stomach. It was far too soon for the tea to move down to her bloated bladder, but Byleth knew well and good that's where it would head before long. Just this knowledge was enough to make her need feel that much more pressing. Even so, she was not about to cut this little party short just because of an oversight on her part. This was Annette's time, and she would make sure the birthday girl had her fill before they parted ways.

"Speaking of battle..." Byleth started as she adjusted herself in her seat, crossing one leg over the other to hold herself without making it obvious. "I'm told you've been trying to coordinate a new gambit with your assigned battalion. Would you mind sharing the details with me?"

“Well, since I’ve been using my fireball spell a lot, they’ve been expressing interest in doing a sort of fireball gambit. I call it... Ring of Fire! The battalion casts fire magic and form a ring above whoever’s in front of us, then from the ring it rains fireballs from above! Either that or a huge column of fire! We’re still working on the finer points of it, since the mana cost would be brutal...” Annette explained, and while she talked, she used her hands to help paint a clearer picture for Byleth, even though she was mostly just talking with her hands. It seemed like when it came to her and her gambit’s abilities, she was quite the chatterbox.

_ Alright, Annette, you officially have to pee like a racehorse... And if you don’t do something soon, you’ll embarrass yourself horribly... Keep the professor distracted with conversation. Then she might not hear plan P in action... _

As Annette went on to explain the gambit further, like how they’d even be able to execute such a spell in the first place, she made sure she locked hard eye contact as she slightly relaxed her kegel muscles. A soft crimson came to her face as she felt a wet warmth trickle slowly out of her and spread around her rear, all masked by her river of words and black uniform dress. She was covertly peeing in her dress and she prayed to the goddess that her voice was distracting her teacher from the trickling. After about 10 to 15 seconds of stealthy peeing, she cut her stream and gave a sigh. “Wow, I really went on a tangent, didn’t I? Sorry if I overwhelmed you.”

Byleth did her best to follow along to Annette's lengthy lecture on her gambit-in-progress. She admired her student's passion, definitely something needed in this profession, although there were certainly some pointers she'd like to give. Gambits had to be coordinated well, otherwise they could backfire spectacularly. She had heard of the time when Caspar attempted a gambit wherein his battalion would light his gauntlets with flame to be both stronger and more intimidating. She could still recall hearing Manuela strongly discourage him from trying that again while in the infirmary.

As Annette finished, looking strangely embarrassed from going on about her latest passion, Byleth opened her mouth to speak. However, only a light gasp came out, right alongside something far less pleasant. Distracted by the speech, her bladder was able to slip a little through her defenses. At least a second's worth of pee dribbled into her underwear, creating an unpleasant warmth made worse by the way her legs squeezed together to stop the flow.

Her worries only exploded from there. She had just leaked in front of a student! What kind of professor - sans maybe Manuela - does that? It didn't matter that she wore dark shorts and undergarments, simply knowing the pee was there was shameful enough. 

No, she couldn't lose her nerve now. Just as in battle, panicking would only lead to her downfall here. She had to stay focused and cut this tea party just a tad short, then make her way straight to the lavatories.

But first, she would at least have to let the student be the one to close it out. That's how these tea parties went, after all. "Mmm, you'll have to tell me about that again sometime," said Byleth. "I just remembered I have a couple errands to run today. But before I go, is there anything else you wanted to say real quick?" _ I hope it's not another seminar-length chat! _

Annette, sharp as she was, noticed the gasp and her mind spiraled with thoughts.  _ Is the professor in a similar predicament?! Does she need to pee too? Maybe she just did, even a little bit...? This is bad... Not only am I practically sitting in a puddle of my own doing, she’ll probably be in the same boat. Think, Annette, think! How can we hide our misdeeds? Hmmmmm.... Bingo! _

Annette looked towards the direction of the fish pond. A whole big pool of water! She smiled with the gleam of a plan in her eyes. “Hey, professor? There’s a special meal I have planned to make tomorrow when I have cooking duty and it involves a special kind of fish. Do you think you could help me catch a few? With your fishing talent and guidance, that meal can become a reality! Please?” As Annette asked Byleth for this favor, she shot her a very persuasive pair of puppy-dog eyes.

Byleth knew she should say no. With her bladder fit to burst as it was, there was little chance a trip to the fishing pond wouldn't end with her getting wet, and not from the pond water. However, looking into Annette's soulful eyes, she didn't have the heart to refuse her, especially not on her birthday. _ Is this what those men who get tricked into doing Hilda's chores for her feel like? _ she wondered to herself.

"Mmm, if we go now and make it quick. Is that alright?" Byleth carefully stood up, doing her best to hide the pain of her bladder having to shift, as well as not being able to squeeze her legs without making her need obvious. While pushing her chair back under the table, she noted that thankfully none of her urine had seeped onto the seat. At least the next student to sit here wouldn't have an unpleasant surprise waiting for them.

Annette also did the same, noticing that the chair cushion did indeed have a stain on it. She must’ve let out a little too much. She pushed the chair in hastily and began to walk, putting on her best poker face as she began a most difficult walk to the pond. Her bladder screamed worse than it did before, the tea having taken the place of her leak and then some... She couldn’t look like a pants-peeing little girl in front of her professor and the rest of her house if they saw her.

“I-I’m sure we’ll get it done super quick if you’re behind the rod, professor. You always seem to land some really awesome fish from the pond!” Annette praised, a very tiny bit of strain in her voice as she wasn’t adept at hiding her need. Her posture was stiff, her arms to her sides with fists clenched. Her walk was also a little stranger than normal. If Byleth were to end up behind Annette, and if she was looking, she’d see a big, circular patch of darker black on the part of her dress on which she’d been sitting.

Though it pained her, Byleth walked behind her eager student, not fully able to hide the slight stiffness in her walk. Her bladder ached with each step, threatening to let more spill out into her clothes.  _ Just a little longer, and you can use the bathroom, she kept telling herself,  You're a professor and an accomplished mercenary. You can do this! _

To keep herself distracted, Byleth kept her gaze focused on Annette as they walked. That's when she noticed something especially off about her. The stiff, nervous walk more reminiscent of Bernadetta was one thing, but there was something on the back of her skirt that caught her eye. It seemed to have a strange shine in the sun compared to the rest of her uniform, almost like she had just sat on a wet seat. Given her own pee predicament and the fact that there was no good reason Annette's seat would be wet on a sunny day, Byleth's mind immediately went to the obvious.

_Wait, does she... _ did _ she...? _ But before she could go any further down that road, Byleth noticed that they had reached the fishing pond. The first thing to draw her eye was the artificial waterfall spilling gallons upon gallons of water into the quiet pond. Her muscles stiffened even further at the sight, and her confidence that she could still make it was trickling away by the second. Still, she had come too far now. "Alright, we're here. What fish did you need me to catch?" she asked.

“A couple of Queen loaches please... the really big fish. I think Flayn really likes those kind, if that helps. I heard from a source that they’ve been lurking further to the center of the pond, so really put some beans into your cast!” Annette cheered her professor on, followed only by a soft gasp as she felt heat greet her underclothes yet again. Her cheeks glowed crimson as she was literally seconds away from peeing herself. If she felt complete loss in control, she was going to execute her plan and save both herself and her professor from total embarrassment.  _ I mean, falling in the pond is pretty embarrassing, but compared to wetting ourselves like little girls in front of everyone, it’s the lesser of two evils. Especially the ones on laundry duty who’ll find stains on our clothes. Hopefully a dip in the pond will change that... _

“Oh, a-actually Professor... I’ve noticed you were walking kinda stiffly on our way here... and since you were behind me, you probably saw... my situation... I-I didn’t wanna squander the tea party because I had to use the restroom, especially since you put so much effort into making it special... So I tried to hold it, but a little came out and... oh goddess, I’m so embarrassed... d-do you promise not to tell...?” Annette asked, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at her professor like a puppy about to be scolded for not going outside.

"A-Annette!" Byleth looked on in surprise. Her suspicions were true; not only did Annette have to pee as well, but even wet herself a little just to avoid having to cut the tea party short. That was not acceptable behavior for anyone; what if she had done that around the likes of Seteth?

She was intent on scolding Annette, until another leak of warm, unpleasant piddle made its way into her underwear, making her gasp and squeeze her legs again. The next leak would surely make its way down her stockings, if not lead to a full wetting. Students and faculty alike would then be treated to the sight of a professor peeing herself, golden streaks of urine running down her legs while also falling onto the stone floor, making a faint piddling noise as a puddle formed around her feet. She wouldn't be able to show her face in class for days

Suddenly, Byleth realized that Annette was not the only person to make a mistake like this today, and thus she was in no position to be scolding anyone. Not only that, but she really didn't have time for that when there were far more pressing matters to attend to.

"Nngh, why did you bring us here, then?" said Byleth, no longer hiding the strain in her voice. "The l-lavatories are back the other way. Can you still make it there?" She looked down at her shorts, now with a slight shine right at the crotch.  _ Can I even make it there, for that matter? _

“I-I don’t think so, i-in fact I just leaked a little more a second ago... I don’t think I’ll even last till the next minute, which is why I hope you won’t punish me too harshly after what I do next...” Annette said with a sort of nervous grin as she rubbed the back of her head and inched her way towards the edge of the dock, a small trail of droplets leading right to her now slightly shimmering skirt as it began to get wet with leak after leak, then she put her plan into action.

As she teetered towards the edge she began to put on a show where she acted as though she were about to stumble, and as she began to fall back into the pond, she grabbed Byleth by the arm and took her down with her, and to make it more believable for anyone who may have been watching, she gave a short, surprised shriek as they went straight into the water.

_ Ohhhhh, I’m surrounded by water now... and I’m bursting... no one but the professor will know now... no more holding...  _ And as she rose to the surface, she took in a hard gasp for air as her bladder muscles released her inner lake, causing hot, golden water to shoot out from her inner reservoir, joining the pond water as she gave a very quiet sigh of much needed relief. Boy, was she gonna get an earful from Byleth, but probably Seteth too, for the noise pollution.

* * *

"Annette, what are you doing?" Byleth saw her edging towards the docks, leaving a little trail of piddle that she hoped others would mistake for water. Upon seeing her start to sway off the ledge, she reached her arm out to grab the girl, only for the opposite to occur.

It all happened so fast. Before Byleth knew it, she was falling off the ledge, instinctively yelping and shutting her eyes right before hitting the water. She fell in with a big splash, immediately surrounded by cool water soaking her entire body and clothes. The impact proved too much for her holding muscles to handle as well, and she began to leak into the waters as she struggled to swim back up.

Surfacing with a gasp, Byleth opened her eyes to find Annette floating in front of her. The girl had her eyes closed and mouth open in a quiet sigh, and it didn't take a scholar to know what she was doing. The very next thing Byleth realized, of course, was that she was doing the very same thing.

Just below the surface, her urethra had fully given way, now creating a faint yellow cloud of urine around her shorts. Had it been on land, it would've made for quite the robust stream even if it went through her clothes first. Whether on land or in the water, one thing remained constant: it felt too damn good to finally let it all out, regardless of the circumstances. Byleth had no choice but to let out a sigh of her own, grateful that the stressful pressure within was finally leaving her. She would enjoy this pleasant feeling while it lasted; nothing else mattered in that moment but the relief.

Annette’s stream continued, her own golden cloud around her skirt growing, and she gave out another sigh as she shivered with the pleasure of the release. Then she looked over at Byleth and smiled knowingly. “And just like that, the evidence of our shame is dispersed into the lake for no one to see. I hope this is enough to maybe weaken the punishment I’m gonna inevitably get...” Annette gave a weak, yet pleading smile as she tapped her index fingers together in a cutely shy manner, even if she was still in the act of peeing herself in the pond. “Oh, and Professor...? If you don’t tell anyone, I won’t either. And if they ask why... Well... Klutzy ol’ Annette had yet another blunder.”

As her bladder finished emptying and the mist of yellow dispersed into the pond, Byleth slowly came down from her high of relief, leaving her feeling cold, wet, and rather disappointed in her student. Before any scolding could happen, however, they first needed to get out of the water. Finding a nearby ladder, Byleth climbed up, her clothes weighing twice as much all soaked in water.

Turning around, she found Annette following up the ladder with her. She motioned to follow somewhere more private than here, where there were already gawkers and people asking if they were fine.  _ If only they knew what happened just below the surface... _

Byleth only stopped walking once she was certain they were someplace private, having already gotten tired of the squishing in her boots and the air chilling her as she walked. She then turned to Annette with a frown. "That was a very reckless plan, you know that?" She began. "I know you meant well, but imagine if I didn't know how to swim. Wetting yourself in public would be the least of your worries then."

Annette looked down with a sad and guilty expression. She figured the professor could swim just fine, since as a mercenary she probably had to swim to a couple of assignments. She would’ve never done such a risky maneuver unless she had full confidence that both parties would get out unharmed. “I-I figured-... I-I never would’ve-.... I-I’m sorry Professor... I just.. know how awful it feels to have an accident in front of others, especially those you know and you know with confidence they’ll tease you for it... I just... didn’t want that again, and I didn’t want that to happen to you.” Annette said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she dripped with pond water, taking a stance akin to Bernadetta after she missed her mark during battle.

Seeing Annette on the verge of tears tugged at Byleth's heartstrings. She may be firm, but that didn't mean she was heartless. She rested a hand on Annette's shoulder and offered her a smile. "With all that said, I'm still glad you saved us some embarrassment. And if anything, I should be sorry as well, forgetting my own needs like that. I suppose we both had a lesson to learn today."

Lowering her hand, Byleth looked down at their dripping wet clothes and how cold they felt in the wind. "Right, we had better get out of these. What do you say we both head to the sauna and warm ourselves up? I'm sure we'll have a spot to ourselves at this time of day."

Annette looked up at Byleth as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled, pushing past her guilt to bear another one of her trademark-worthy smiles that could probably heal better than any physic or heal spell. She then gave a soft nod. "I'd love that, professor. Something warm would be heavenly right now."

As the two conversed and eventually made their way over to the sauna, the ever weasley head of the Golden Deer, Claude von Reigan, overheard while peeking out of the greenhouse where he had been working. He had a big mischievous grin on his face as two things popped into his mind.  _ The professor and one of the Blue Lions having bladder troubles? Sounds like some top tier blackmail. And.... perhaps inspiration for a new method of trickery... Now which one of those plants had a diuretic effect again...? _

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Sake for editing, and RileyCat23 for approaching me with this fun idea in the first place.


End file.
